Ciudad carmesí
by pipe92
Summary: Los habitantes de ciudad Satán siempre creyeron que vivían en un lugar pacífico, pero cuando una serie de asesinatos de mujeres son cometidos el miedo se apoderó de las personas, el alcalde de Satán City le encomienda a Videl y al gran saiyaman detener el o los culpables y de esa manera devolver la paz


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La alianza de la justicia**

Había recibido una llamada del alcalde de la ciudad, este deseaba hablar con ella de una asunto delicado, pero que no podía de forma telefónica tenía que ser en su oficina, de inmediato entendió que era a lo que se refería, hace unas semanas que la policía recibía llamadas de que mujeres desaparecían y luego eran encontradas sin vida de diferentes maneras, sin dejar ninguna evidencia que ayudará a llegar algún culpable.

Videl no había querido involucrarse demadisdo en aquel asunto, solo se dedicaba ayudar a detener a los criminales habituales junto con Gohan, ambos se habían convertido en un dúo justiciero invencible para los habitantes de la ciudad, desde que acepto su ayuda luego del torneo de artes marciales y solo escuchaba lo que los oficiales le contaban acerca del caso.

Ahora caminaba por la alcaldia, con una noción de lo que podría tratarse aquella reunión, en todos sus años ayudando a la policía era la primera vez que se encontraba en la oficina de la máxima autoridad de la ciudad, observando cada detalle de la habitación luego que la secretaria del alcalde la dejara pasar diciendo que pronto llegaría.

\- Que bueno que pudo venir señorita Videl - menciona el alcalde una vez que entro a su oficina al ver a la joven - ¿supongo que se preguntara porque la cité?

\- Por los homicidios de aquellas tres mujeres de eso hablan los oficiales - contesta Videl después de todo que otra cosa podía ser.

\- Me temo que no son tres, son mucho más, pero le en pedido al jefe de policía y la prensa que no los divulgue para no generé un pánico colectivo - Dice el hombre acomodando sus gafas señalando sus temores.

\- Lo entiendo señor pero mientras no detengamos al asesino esto seguirá creciendo y no servirá de nada minimizarlo - Comenta la pelinegra quien estaba en desacuerdo con lo que se estaba haciendo.

\- Entiendo tu punto y por eso deseo que estés al frente de la investigación, ya hablé con el jefe y está de acuerdo - informa el hombre sorprendiendo a la muchacha por aquello.

\- ¿Que yo sea parte de la investigación? - cuestiona Videl quien no comprendía el porqué se le quería asignar una tarea tan delicada.

\- Si, toda la fuerza confía en usted y el pueblo la admira, sería la persona ideal para esto - explica el alcalde los motivos del porque le estaban encomendando dicha tarea a pesar de su edad.

\- Si nadie tiene problemas yo tampoco - contesta Videl mostrándose segura pero en el fondo duda de ser la indicada.

\- Solo que necesito pedirle otra cosa, todos saben que tiene una estrecha relación con el gran saiyaman y quería pedirte que el estuviera también contigo - explica el hombre de cabello castaño sorprendiendo a Videl por eso último.

\- ¿El gran saiyaman? Debo hablar con el antes de darle alguna respuesta - responde la pelinegra conocía a Gohan pero le tenía respeto como para responder por el.

\- Lo entiendo, pero creo que los cuidados estarían más tranquilos si saben que un gran héroe como el, está buscando al responsable de estos crímenes - explica tratando de convencer a la muchacha de que aceptara.

Videl mejor que nadie entendía el porqué la máxima autoridad de la ciudad quería que Gohan estuviera presente en la investigación, después de todo lo había salvado tiempo atras de unos terroristas que lo habían secuestrado. En ese momento vio todo el potencial y desde luego le habían dado la llave de la ciudad en un ceremonia, se sentía de orgullasa de su amigo aunque después de todo ella ya había recibido por dos años consecutivos el mismo premio.

Tras aquella pequeña reunión la pelinegra volvió a su cada, necesitaba pensar afondo la oferta que había aceptado, aunque su casa no siempre era un lugar donde pudiera tener tranquilidad, más aún ahora que su padre había traído a vivir a Buu y aquel pequeño perro, en más de una ocasión los había visto jugar a los tres en el pasillo, aquello le parecía sumamente divertido como su padre había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

No había pasado ni dos días en que acepto investigar el caso de las mujeres asesinas cuando otra había aparecido fallecida, está vez fue encontraba de la misma manera que la última, cortada y quemada en un callejón. Videl se encontraba mirando al horizonte viendo como Gohan estaba a punto de llegar lo había llamado hace dos horas y por lo general no se demoraba más de 40 minutos, se sorprendía de lo rápido que a aveces volaba cosa que a ella le sería imposible, mientras la muchacha esperaba al héroe un grupo de policías acordonada la manzana en busca de algun indicó.

\- Al fin llegas - Alega Videl una vez que el enmascarado había aterrizado junto a ella, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados.

\- Se me hizo algo tarde por mamá - comenta Gohan en forma de disculpa para luego mostrarse más serio - ¿Es igual que el anterior?

\- Si, según la policía es igual - Informa la pelinegra agachando la cabeza y desviando la mirada - el alcalde hablo conmigo, quiere que también estés involucrado

\- ¿Yo? pero no soy policía ni investigador - menciona el hijo de Goku sorprendido por la petición que se le estaba dando.

\- Lo sé pero el alcalde conoce tus capacidades además cree que la gente estaría más tranquila si tú estuvieras involucrado - explica la muchacha lo que el alcalde le había encomendado en su reunión hace unos días.

\- Entiendo - dice Gohan algo inseguro no quería pasarla a llevar queria saber si ella deseaba su ayuda - ¿pero tú quieres que me involucre?

\- Pues me vendría bien una mano en esto, ya que no es un simple ladrón o secuestrador -

La hija de Mr Satán se limitó a sonreír era un alivio tener más ayuda, ya que algunos policías parecía que no les hubiera gustado que ella fuera la encargada de resolver el caso, lo había notado luego que muchos se negaran ayudarla o prestarle colaboración dando cualquier tipo de excusa para participar, ella era agil y habilidosa pero aquel caso se le escapaba de sus manos, más por lo escalofriante que resultaba ser observar las escenas del crimen.

Gohan volaba usando su traje de gran saiyaman rumbo a ciudad Satán, Videl le había informado de otra posible víctima, por suerte su madre había entendido el hecho de tener que salir un día sábado para ver un homicidio, una vez que estuvo cerca el pelinegro sintió la presencia de su amiga, pero pudo percibir que no estaba sola sino que había alguien más. Una vez que estuvo cerca vio a una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y que no aparegaba más de 25 años.

\- Ella es la forense criminalistica de la ciudad, le pedí que se unieras nosotros - señala la ojiazul una vez que Gohan estuvo cerca a la chica que tenía a su lado.

\- Puedes darme tu autógrafo es para una amiga, que se llama igual que yo - pregunta la chica castaña que media 1,65 de altura, delgada y con un poco más de pecho que Videl.

\- ¡Hiroki al caso! - expresa la hija de Mr Satán frunciendo el ceño llamando la atención de la muchacha

\- Lo siento -declara la oficial forense acercándose al cuerpo que estaba cubierto por una manta blanca - bueno, el cuerpo está intacto solo que le falta el corazón -

\- Pero si está intacto ¿como es que le fatal el corazón? - cuestiona el gran saiyaman caminando para estar más cerca no dudaba de la chica sino del cómo podía ser posible aquello.

\- Quien mato a esta chica le quitó el corazón y luego la cerro nuevamente, es un trabajo profesional - explica Hiroki mirando pensativa el cuerpo viendo que más podía averiguar.

\- ¿La secuestro, la asesino y la operó? - pregunta Videl quien tenía una posible solución para buscar alguna pista que los condujera al asesino.

\- Si y todo en un dia - contesta la castaña suspirando con tristeza tapando nuevamente el cadáver -no lleva más de un día de muerta -

\- Es un monstruo, pero con esto podemos hablar con su familia si fue reciente - comenta Gohan quien entendía a donde Videl quería llegar con sus preguntas.

\- Hiroki quiero que investigues a la chica y me digas quién es, su dirección y si tiene familia - ordena la pelinegra mientras la chica escribe todo en una pequeña libreta.

\- Entendido lo tendré todo esta noche - responde la muchacha quien también estaba muy animada a resolver el misterio.


End file.
